Faking My Own Death
by Xx-Blood.Stained.Rabbit.-xX
Summary: Amber is married to a guy named Scott and has a little baby with the name Thayer. She tries to convince herself that she is over Thayer but nothing works..And now he is dead..Or isn't he ? A Teenage Dirtbag One-Shot Fanfiction story.. has light lemons


A one-shot story about the movie "_Teenage Dirtbag_"

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Teenage Dirtbag but I wouldn't mind owning Thayer..;)

**Note**- First person is always Thayer and Third person is always Amber.

Amber used to know a guy called Thayer Mangeress. She had the great opportunity to be close to him... alphabetically.

People say that when you die, it's the end. When you die, you die. Plain and simple. There is no coming back. They say that faking your own death is fun. No one will ever find out the truth. And so I did. I faked my own death.

Amber missed him; truly missed him. Like, when you are in high school and start writing a boy's name in your notebook crowded with many hearts. At least she never does that anymore. But if she was in high school, she would have definitely done it.

I just sat there, just reading a book in a mouldy corner of a street. I probably looked homeless. Possibly... because I _am_ homeless. Because, faking your death means many things, and one is to leave your live and start living your death. That's what I did. I'm living my death.

She took her raincoat after she made sure that Thayer was sleeping. Thayer. She missed him. A lot. At least she is married now. But she should have known better. She should have understood that the only thing that made her marry Scott was to take her mind of Thayer. But there is no possible way for anyone to achieve that.

I felt the rain falling down on the crown of my head, and the sides of my face. It felt cold, but also a bit refreshing. Mold was running down my cheeks like I was crying black tears. But I was never the crying type. And I will never be. I drowned into the mold and I never wanted to come out.

It was raining like hell. Amber was walking down the a moldy street. She didn't even think of moldy. Every street was moldy. But from the beginning she started walking down the street, she had felt something.

I looked around. Mold, mold, oh and more mold, I thought sarcastically. At least I knew that my my life was shitty from the beginning. Not just when I decided to fake my death; I was used to it.

She kept walking. It felt nice. Feeling the cold rain on her face. Aah, Refreshing. Always with a cheery smile on her face, she was looking around the place. She saw a homeless man. He was covered in mold, but deep inside she knew that she knew this guy.

I wanted to close my eyes and sleep. Feeling the pouring rain on my skin.

But then I saw her.

Amber.

She was more beautiful than ever, and she was looking at me. I looked her square in her absolutely stunning eyes. She surely didn't recognize me... Or so I thought.

Amber knew him. She could just felt it. Cold, blue, and freezing eyes. She recognized them. She recognized him. Thayer. This can't be true... He's dead... He's own sister told me, Amber thought.

Amber knew it was me. I took in all of her breathtaking features; like her chocolate brown eyes-her magical smile. I stood up and walked at her direction. She saw me like she saw a ghost. After all, she had been told that I was dead-that's what everybody thinks. But no. Thayer Mangeress _is_ alive.

He got up and starting walking closer to her. He is alive... was all Amber could think. She couldn't help the smile that graced her lips. He was horribly moldy and disgusting, but no doubt this was Thayer. Suddenly, they were standing right before each other.

She touched his cheeks gently. He looked at her with his deep and cold, blue eyes. She melted at his sight.

I took her hand. I missed her.

"Kiss me," I heard her small, delicate voice saying. I stood there, absolutely and utterly frozen at her words. I caressed her cheek gently, afraid that I might break her. I laughed hysterically.

I wanted to kiss her. I'm just never going to do it.

"I remember you. It's Amber, right?" The girl that is a slut when she thinks nobody is watching. "Amber, you need to know that every time you make your slutty dirty moves somebody is watching you," I told her honestly. A part of me believed what I said. But the other part of me wanted to kiss her so badly.

She just stayed there stunned.

"Damn... I just thought that you had changed Mangeress. My mistake. Sorry," she said withe venom dripping from her words.

And with that she walked away from him, down the street. What was she thinking? He is, after all, Thayer Mangeress. She felt the tears running down her cheeks, he really didn't deserve her tears. The fucking asshole.

I didn't really regret what I did. It's just my nature. I don't do the romantic thing... What can I say? I was rebellious by nature. That's why I thought faking my own death would be cool. But I guess not only I thought it would be. It is. No dirty looks at you. At least at night.

She went back at her home. Scott would still be probably at work. He usually works Thursdays. But she just wanted to take the day off. Finding that your love is still alive and an asshole is a big discovery. She ran to her room and covered her self with the blanket. And she just stayed there crying.

I took the book back to my hands. The librarian had always been a close friend of mine. I think she even has a crush on me or something, that's why she gives me every week a new book to read. Her pick always. I would never cry over Amber. A dirty little filthy slut who broke my heart comes up to me, and then out of all sudden asks me to kiss her.

She loved him. And she knew that. She will just never be able to admit it. He was a teenage dirt bag, after all. She just now realized that she hated him. But she cried even more.

I loved creeping out people. And I always loved to creep Amber out. She hated me for it. I didn't really blame her. But I didn't really care. I'm going to freak the hell out of her tonight. I stood up and started walking my way to her house.

Thayer was sleeping. So was Scott. But she couldn't sleep. She saw a shadow of the window and instantly stood up. She tried to wake Scott up, but he was sleeping to deep. She just went out of the kitchen and took the sharpest knife she found, then she went outside the house, still holding the knife.

"Nice knife," I said sarcastically. She jumped and I started laughing.

"Damn you, Mangeress. When are you going to leave high school and live your life?" she asked me furiously.

"You forgot, Lane. I don't have a life. I'm dead, remember?" I asked her, a gallant smirk on my lips.

"Yeah... Whatever you say dude," she said and scoffed in annoyance. Obviously, she was giving up.

"Giving up so soon Lane?" I asked sarcastically.

She took several steps closer to him. She raised her hand and slapped his face.

"Fucking asshole," she grunted.

I couldn't resist her. It was against my nature. I always could resist everything. And most importantly, my feelings. But... I couldn't resist my feeling for her. I took her hand and pushed her body closer to mine.

"Get off of me, you dick," she screamed, thrashing her arms and legs around like mad.

I took her face in my hands and kissed her. She then started to stop resisting my touch. She put her arms around my neck and kissed me fiercely.

Just like my dreams. She thought. She felt his hands around her slim waist. She kissed hungrily. She moaned. She loved his touch. She opened the door and took him inside. She didn't really care about Scott right now.

She threw me on the couch and she climbed on top of me. She started taking off my dirty T-Shirt. I took off her shirt. She moaned as I took one hand and cupped her breast after I clasped her bra.

She had always been waiting for this moment-her body on his; his hands all over her body. She yearned for this touch. She wanted this night to last forever.

I slowly removed her pants, biting her earlobe gently. She took of my pants. I threw my arms around her waist and lifted her body up. She giggled playfully.

He slowly slid into her, their bodies moving in a beautiful sync. She moaned softly.

I moved faster and faster. She dug her nails in my back, making me groan.

She loved his touch. His skin on hers. She had always dreamed about this moment. Her body started shaking violently. She moaned loudly, screaming his name in ecstacy

I made one powerful thrust into her and screamed her name. She collapsed in my arms and I held her tightly. God... I had always wanted to do this. She kissed my chest gently and then rested her head on it.

She felt awesome. Her body always imagined this moment. Every time she dreamed about it she moaned in her sleep. But this time she wasn't sleeping. This was real. This was flesh and bones.

I kissed her hair gently, while putting my hands around her waist, afraid of losing her.

"I love you..." I whispered.

"I love you, too," Amber said in a trembling voice. She snuggled closer to him.

He had once asked her to write it down on a paper. But then she was too afraid to even think about it. The thought of ever saying it was a distant dream. Now she didn't even need to write it. She could easily say it. Because she is totally in love with him.

"What about your husband? He right upstairs. Maybe we had even woke him-" I only got the chance to say. He came furiously down the stairs.

_"_"_Amber_!" He screamed.

Damn, she thought. Her life was over.

"Who is this guy?" Scott asked Amber.

I took the initiative to answer. "S'up. I'm Thayer Mangeress. I don't know if you've heard of me. I used to go to the same high school with Amber," I introduced myself.

"And what are you doing here naked with my also naked wife?" It seemed like Scott tried to hold himself.

I used my cocky attitude. "Um, we just had sex. Doesn't take a rocket scientist to get that."

I heard Amber's voice whispering 'Shut up'. But I didn't really care what this crappy guy thought of me.

"Get the hell out of my house, you freak!" Scott screamed.

"Call yourself a freak, asshole. I'm not leaving her side," I screamed back at him.

He took a table and slammed it hard on the floor. I took my boxers and pulled them on quickly. Then I stood up.

"You know, I will fight you jerk," I was used to saying this words. I was used to fighting people, those who hurt my beloved ones feelings. I wasn't scared of this shitty guy. I wasn't afraid of a loser like him.

She took the blanket and covered herself. Amber was definitely afraid. She had never seen this side of Thayer. She held her legs together feeling tears sliding out of her eyes. She was afraid that something bad would happen to Thayer. And this time for real.

I wasn't afraid. I took a chair and slammed it on a wall. I heard someone crying. A baby. There was a baby in this house. I didn't know about it.

She stood up and started running up the stairs. "Don't worry Thayer. Everything is okay... Shh..." She held him in her embrace and rocked him slowly.

There was silence in the room upstairs. But the bastard here hadn't made a move yet. I wasn't afraid of him. I never was afraid of anybody. Not even of myself. A smile grew in my face when I saw him picking up a chair. I had predicted his move. That's why I was behind a table. I picked up the table and pushed it to him. Scott fell down with the table covering his upper body. He was scared. I could see it by the trembling of his body.

"Don't hurt me," I heard him say. He was scared. Victory is always sweet.

"I won't. Only on one condition, however. You leave this place and Amber alone," I said.

He was trembling. I loved it when I made people trembling. When I made them scared and clueless. He nodded. I smiled again.

"Good. Now. Go!" I screamed.

She heard screams. Thayer's screams. Victory screams. She felt terrified. What if he had killed Scott. She ran down the stairs only to see Scott leaving the house. She felt relieved that they were both okay.

I saw the bastard leaving the house. He didn't even say goodbye to Amber who was right beside me. Her body shaking. She was scared. I put my arms around her waist and held her tightly. He body was sweating. Shaking. But it felt right in my arms. I loved her. I always did. I just never liked the fact that I did.

She loved him. She knew that. She always did. She just was afraid to say it. To scream it out loud. She was in love with Thayer Mangeress and nothing on earth could ever change that. Nothing.

She was right for him, and he was right for her. They were meant to be together. And even death couldn't tear them apart.

I kissed her.

She kissed him back.

I held her close, afraid of ever losing her again.

She had the great opportunity to know a guy. A guy called Thayer Mangeress. She had the opportunity to love him and feel loved back. That's her story. Thayer Mangeress is the love of her live. Alive or Dead...

_THE END xx_

_Hope you guys liked it. It took me many days to write it. Also I want to thank my beta Oppa, she did a great job. Please don't forget to read and review..xx_


End file.
